


Pretty Pretty Princesses

by Emyrldlady



Series: Pasgetti 'Verse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to work late....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all my errors. Still just having some fluffy fun.

 

 

 

“What’s on your head?”

“A tiara.”

“Why is there a tiara on your head?”

“Better question, why is there not one on your head?”

“DADDDY!!!” Katie came careening out of her room where she was retrieving her ‘bestest tea pot’ and launched herself at her father’s legs.

Clint looked down at his daughter, a tiara was perched on her head as well. “Hey there princess, whatcha doin?”

“Filly and I are having tea!”

Phil raised his plastic teacup with pinky extended and Clint laughed.

“We’re PRINCESSES!” Katie shouted.

“Well you’re a princess who’s up past her bedtime. You should have been in bed almost an hour ago.”

Phil’s eyes opened wide as he turned to the clock and saw it was almost nine.

Katie’s face fell. “But we were hafing fun.” She mumbled.

“I know you were kiddo, but you shouldn’t take advantage of Phil. He was doing me a favor watching you since the competition ran late.”

Katie turned her big eyes on Phil and it worked like a charm.

“Its ok sweetie, I was having fun too. I’m the grown up, It’s my job to put you to bed. C’mon,” he held his hands out to Katie, “Let’s get you in your Sleeping Beauty nightgown. You can still be a princess when you sleep.”

Katie went willingly after kissing her father goodnight. Clint was happy that his daughter was finally comfortable with Phil. He was picking up the remains of ‘tea’ when Phil came back out and flopped on the couch. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“She’s awesome at that. You’re having fun and then it’s late.” Clint smiled, sitting down next to Phil. “Working long days, it’s hard to be away, then you get home and it’s her bedtime.”

Phil smiled and put his hand on Clint’s leg in comfort.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Clint’s head dropping on Phil’s shoulder.

“Is Lucky wearing a tiara?”

“He’s Rapunzel.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
